Je vais mourir John
by nathydemon
Summary: Sherlock est mort. John a perdu toute raison de vivre. Vraiment? Son visiteur n'a pas l'air du même avis.


Hello,

Alors bon ceci est pour les gens qui survivent à la déprime ou qui ont des actions dans les boites de mouchoirs. Cette histoire contient un fond (très fond) de johnlock. C'est un os qui se tiens tout seul la suite viendra un jour. mais après avoir longuement hésité je vous fait partager cette partie.

Ah et bien sur la majorité des perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Je vous laisse deviner lesquels.

Bonne lecture aux courageux.

ND

* * *

Sherlock était mort. Il s'était suicidé. Il avait sauté du haut de St Bart, le forçant à assister à sa chute, lui brisant par là même l'âme et le cœur. John n'avait plus rien. Il avait envoyé promener tout son entourage, menaçant les plus tenaces. Dont Mycroft, ce satané Mycroft responsable de tout. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait laissé Moriarty en liberté juste pour quelques informations. Mais rien pour le prouver, rien pour détruire cet homme qui laissait des ombres veiller la coquille vide qu'il était devenue avec la disparition de sa lumière. Jour après jour, il effectuait une sorte de pèlerinage sur la tombe de son ami... amour. Celui qui a dit qu'on ne connaît la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on les a perdues aurait certainement dû faire plus de pub pour ses pensées.

La sonnette en bas retentit, il entendit Mrs Hudson discourir avec une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais ce n'était pas Sherlock. Sherlock ne sonnait jamais et Sherlock était mort emportant sa vie avec lui dans la tombe. John grogna quand il entendit les talons monter les escalier. Des talons, une femme. Il maudit pâteusement Mrs Hudson qui avait pourtant comme consigne de ne laisser passer personne. D'un mouvement approximatif, il attrapa une bouteille pas encore vide qui se trouvait à portée de main, il la vida d'un trait. La porte s'ouvrit sur une brune élancée qui grimaça de dégoût en voyant l'état des lieux. Elle dégagea un fauteuil, celui de John comme si elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de l'autre, et s'installa dedans alors que le blond tentait de se relever avant de s'effondrer par terre où il s'estima finalement très bien. La femme laissa son regard errer sur l'appartement, elle esquissa un sourire à la vue des trous qui ornaient le mur et eu un ricanement amusé pour le crâne qui les toisait depuis la cheminée.

_ Il fut un temps où tu aurais été celui qui tirait dans les murs, John.

L'ivrogne déprimé eu un vague mouvement de main en marmonnant le nom de son colocataire mort, le souvenir de ce fait lui tira un sanglot désespéré. Un long silence s'étendit entre eux, laissant les minutes défiler, apportant avec elles le début de la nuit. John était occupé à faire l'œil à cette bouteille pleine qui siégeait à l'autre bout du tapis quand la femme quitta ses pensés et brisa le silence.

_ C'est un mauvais jour, John.

_ Pfffrrrt, répondit le médecin avec la délicatesse coutumière de ceux qui sont complètement imbibés et auxquels on présente des vérités universelles.

Elle lui fit un triste sourire et repartit dans ses pensés alors qu'il atteignait enfin cette fichue bouteille. Il la déboucha et en but une grande rasade avant de la tendre à sa compagne. Elle secoua la tête, déclinant l'offre, lui tirant un haussement de sourcil étonné. Enfin autant qu'un homme complètement saoul puisse hausser un sourcil sans avoir l'air complètement ridicule. Et aux vues du sourire sarcastique qu'il reçut en retour, il était ridicule. Il s'en foutait de toute façon il allait mourir. Il était déjà mort à l'intérieur, plus grand chose ne le retenait à l'extérieur.

_ Je vais mourir John.

Il se tourna vers elle si vite que ça lui donna la nausée. Autant pour lui, il ne serait pas prioritaire pour la morgue. Son amie avait l'air d'avoir une longueur d'avance. Avec d'incommensurables efforts, il se leva et tituba vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne demi-heure, à vomir et à se doucher, il sortit presque frais et en serviette. Il ne marchait pas très droit mais ne titubait plus. Il prit le verre rempli d'une décoction dont elle avait le secret et qui était absolument infecte. Mais il savait que cette... médication mettrait peu de temps à lui éclaircir l'esprit et à faire disparaître une possible gueule de bois. Il s'affala dans le fauteuil de Sherlock. Mort, lui rappela son cerveau le faisant grimacer. Il avala son verre cul sec après avoir porté un toast à la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses pensés et prit de nouveau la parole.

_ Je suis enceinte et je ne suis même pas sûre d'arriver à mener la grossesse à terme. Mais tu le sais John, c'est ma seule chance d'avoir un enfant, je n'avorterais pas.

_ Qui ?

_ Toi évidement. Je t'avais dit que ce préservatif avait l'air défectueux.

Le médecin poussa un grognement et calcula difficilement à quand ça remontait. Trois mois, sa dernière permission, elle avait besoin d'évacuer toutes ces morts et lui n'en pouvait plus de Sherlock qui jouait au chat et à la souris avec Moriarty. Il hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait compris. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler.

Si il avait dû épouser une femme ça n'aurait été ni Sarah, ni cette Mary avec qui il avait commencé à flirter avant le grand suicide, ça aurait été elle, le Colonel Cylène Blackwood. Une femme magnifique, au caractère bien trempé et à la poigne de fer. Une brune aux yeux bleu de glace. Sa peau pâle sur laquelle ressortait ses lèvres carmines avait toujours fait envie à John. Blanche neige aurait été incarnée à la perfection. C'était d'ailleurs le surnom que lui donnait ses hommes. Pas en face bien sûr. Jamais en face. Cette femme qui n'avait jamais dit non à un défi et qui aimait le danger autant que lui. John laissa s'écouler le silence à nouveau. Il finit par se lever pour chercher un pantalon au moins.

_ Tu vas rester ici. Tu prendras ma chambre. Je..Je vais ranger. Ce n'est pas un endroit..

Elle posa sa main sur son bras, lui adressant un doux sourire, pas rare quand ils passaient du temps ensemble.

_ Je t'aiderai.

À avancer et à préparer la venue de cet enfant était sous entendu. Une chape de plomb quitta ses épaules il ne serait pas seul à traverser cette épreuve. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait serait là même si c'était pour un temps limité. Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais pour la première fois depuis des jours, John voyait peut être une porte de sortie. Il ferait tout pour que son amie se sente au mieux ici même si il savait qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour être digne du sacrifice qu'elle était entrain de faire pour cet enfant.

_ Est-ce que ?

_ Un pour-cent de chance. Je vais mourir John. Ce n'est pas une option.

John haussa les épaules avec un maigre sourire.

_ Je pouvais essayer de demander. Tu as des affaires ?

_ Mon paquetage en bas. J'ai tendance à voyager léger.

_ Le terrain laisse des traces. C'est à l'étage tu as..

_ Mangé oui avant de venir. J'ai lu les informations je n'allais pas...

Elle fit un mouvement de la main pour terminer sa phrase. Il savait que ce n'était pas son style de s'imposer. Ses parents et l'armée lui avaient efficacement appris à rester à sa place. John avait toujours été pour elle quelqu'un de rafraîchissant. Quelqu'un qui lui avait appris qu'il existait autre chose que cette autodestruction dans laquelle elle vivait à l'époque. Elle supposait que son colocataire avait, tout comme elle, apprit que John était de ceux qui sauvaient les âmes perdues. Une flamme dans un océan de destruction. Ce Sherlock avait faillit l'éteindre. Elle serait celle qui lui donnerai une raison de vivre en attendant le retour de cet homme stupide. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un homme tel que lui avait décrit John et le monde entier avait certainement dû trouver un moyen de contourner la mort. Surtout quand celle-ci est programmée par un quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Cylène garderait son hypothèse pour elle car John n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent presque paisiblement. Les bouteilles d'alcool avaient disparu au fond des placards et John n'y touchait plus. Il avait par contre pris sur lui de faire un grand rangement de l'appartement. Avec l'aide de Cylène et de Mrs Hudson, il avait repeint les plafonds et changé les papiers peints des murs du séjour et du couloir. La future maman avait d'ailleurs insisté pour repeindre le smiley par dessus le nouveau papier. Ils avaient déménagé les meubles pour pouvoir reprendre le sol du séjour, Mrs Hudson rêvait de voir un beau parquet neuf et leur avait promit la gratuité du loyer en échange des réparations. Cylène s'était attaquée aux papiers de Sherlock qu'elle triait consciencieusement dans un ordre connu d'elle seule. John avait proposé son aide et avait finalement laissé tomber quand il s'était fait reprendre pour avoir classé une étude sur les poisons loin des partitions de Bach. Il en avait profité pour faire le vide des expériences qui traînaient dans la cuisine et dans le frigo. Toutes les denrées périssables, voir pourries finirent à la poubelle alors que les ustensiles enfin propres gagnèrent un placard qui leur était destiné.

L'appartement reprenait un coup de neuf et aujourd'hui John se sentait doucement renaître. Sherlock ne perdait pas sa place dans l'appartement, sa compagne y avait veillé mais tout indiquait que quelque chose de nouveau allait arriver et ça lui faisait du bien à l'âme. De plus c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient passer l'échographie qui leur donnerai le sexe du bébé. Il sortit de la douche habillé d'un jean encore à sa taille et appela celle qui partageait sa vie pour savoir où était passée sa seule chemise encore valable. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis la perte de Sherlock et beaucoup d'éléments de sa garde robe ne lui allait plus. Mrs Hudson et Cylène ne cessaient de lui dire que ça le rajeunissait, il trouvait juste que ça ne faisait qu'accentuer la marque du désespoir qui l'accablait. Heureusement les travaux lui faisait une magnifique musculature dont la jeune femme profitait allègrement. Elle lui avait gentiment expliqué que puisqu'il l'avait mise enceinte et qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il était de son devoir de lui fournir tout ce que son corps, son esprit et son bébé désiraient. En occurrence, combler ses besoin primaires sexuels faisait parti du lot, avait-elle précisé avant de le pousser sur le canapé et de commencer à le déshabiller. John n'avais jamais été homme à décevoir une femme surtout sur ce plan en particulier et se plongeait corps et âme pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs.

C'est donc du bas de l'escalier qu'il appela la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui lance charitablement un morceau de tissus potable, tout en précisant que le gynécologue les attendait pour dans moins d'une heure et qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle se lève. La brune, encore ensommeillée, apparut avec le dit morceau de tissus sur le dos du haut des escaliers.

_ Tu sais que c'est ma dernière chemise, demanda John narquois.

_ Et bien tu n'avais qu'à laisser autre chose que cette maudite robe de chambre immense dans laquelle je me prends constamment les pieds.

_ C'est celle de Sherlock.

_ Et bien prends une chemise de Sherlock en attendant moi je suis très bien comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en descendant l'escalier.

_ Ce sont les chemises de Sherlock comme tu dis si bien et puis je vais flotter dedans.

_ Et bien on les ajustera de toute façon il faut qu'on aille faire les magasins de vêtements c'est plus possible. Bien que ce jean te fasse un cul d'enfer.

_ Mon Colonel, vous êtes complètement indécente au réveil.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire, Capitaine, que vous ne ferez pas le difficile pour retourner au lit et ainsi me combler d'un réveil plus agréable.

John passa ses bras autour de la taille de Cylène et l'embrassa doucement alors qu'elle le réclamait. Puis il la reposa en bas des escaliers et partit vers la chambre de Sherlock.

_ Non, mon Colonel. Avec tous le respect qui vous est dû vous m'avez assigné une mission et je compte la remplir. Échographie, magasins et puis le sol, ensuite je mettrais évidement mon corps à votre entière disposition, mon Colonel.

_ Foutus médecins, grogna la future maman en se servant dans la tasse de thé qui traînait sur la table à son attention.

Elle se tourna vers le canapé alors que John revenait avec la fabuleuse chemise rouge de Sherlock qu'il se retenait de sentir à tout bout de champ. Les deux firent alors face à Mycroft qui les regardait en silence depuis le début de la conversation, un air interdit se peignant sur ses traits.

_ Le gouvernement, Colonel Blackwood, Colonel, le gouvernement Britannique, Mycroft Cylène, Cylène Mycroft, les présenta John en finissant de boutonner la chemise et d'en remonter les manches.

_ John, Miss Blackwood, salua Mycroft en se levant. Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles John, je vois que les félicitations sont de rigueurs. Peut-être que je devrais vous... débarrasser des affaires de mon frère.

_ Oh ne prenez pas cette peine, coupa Cylène en s'installant sans complexe dans le fauteuil de John. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Dans six mois tout au plus je serais partie.

_ Je doute, connaissant Mr Watson, qu'il vous laisse partir avec l'enfant que vous attendez Miss.

_ Hn hn, reprit-elle en secouant la tête. On s'est mal compris. Quand je dis partie, je veux dire morte Mr Holmes. Et appelez moi Cylène. Puisque vous avez vos entrées ici. Je dirais peut être même la clé de cet appartement. Et en plus que vous êtes le gouvernement Britannique, vous marquez vraiment ça sur votre CV ? Que diriez vous d'être le parrain de l'enfant ?

_ Je vous demande pardon , s'étouffa Mycroft avec son thé alors que John filmait le moment avec son téléphone.

Il enverrait la vidéo à Lestrade ça l'amuserait certainement beaucoup.

_ Inutile de vous excuser, John n'a pas encore refait le parquet c'était le bon moment pour cracher dessus.

_ Vous...

_ J'ai ? Débranché les caméras ? Oui évidement je ne suis pas complètement stupide et puis nous avions des travaux à faire. Il aurait été dommage d'abîmer du si beau et si cher matériel. Puisque vous semblez veiller sur John constamment autant être pris avec l'enfant sur lequel vous ne manquerez pas de garder un œil. Et oui, j'avoue je suis celle qui a drogué vos homme il y a trois jours et hier. Oh ! Et il y a deux semaines aussi. C'est vraiment les meilleurs hommes que vous avez ?

Mycroft prit un moment pour examiner la jeune femme qui contemplait l'extérieur.

_ Vous ne correspondez pas à ce que vous présentez Cylène. Pas plus que votre dossier.

_ Je suis ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas obtenu mon grade et mes compétences dans une pochette surprise, pas plus que John.

Mycroft les observa.

_ Votre aisance l'un envers l'autre ne vient pas du fait que vous soyez amants et bientôt parents. Votre avez en commun cette capacité à obéir aux ordres sans discuter. La mort d'un de vos parents a mené l'autre à vous maintenir sous une éducation stricte qui vous a mené droit à l'armée après plusieurs séjours en maison de correction. Vous avez très vite gravi les échelons à cause de la méfiance et de la paranoïa que vous aviez développé envers votre entourage. Vous avez du quitter le seul univers qui vous acceptait à cause d'un oubli de préservatif. Oubli qui vous sera à priori fatal.

John prit un air mortifié alors que Cylène se marrait doucement.

_ Hum. Fascinant mais quelques petites choses. Ce n'est pas un de mes parents qui est mort mais mon frère aîné dans une fusillade. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour prendre sa place, j'ai été celle désignée par le sort pour maintenir l'honneur de la famille et assurer une sauvegarde à mon petit frère. Il fallait quelqu'un pour perpétuer le nom après tout. Et on n'avait pas oublié le préservatif il était juste défectueux. Mais qui suis-je pour refuser ma seule chance d'être mère un jour ? Et si je dois sacrifier ma vie pour ça, je ne vois pas le soucis. Je l'ai bien fait pour ma patrie pourquoi pas pour ma fille. Vous-même ne seriez vous pas prêt à tout sacrifier pour votre famille Mycroft ?

L'homme du gouvernement fit une grimace que le pseudo couple trouva très amusante puis regardant sa montre il leur signala qu'ils allaient être en retard. Cylène jura fort peu joliment et abandonna sa tasse pour courir se doucher et s'habiller sous le regard inquiet de John. Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour être prête et maquillée sous les regards impressionnés des deux hommes.

_ John, il nous faut un taxi.

Mycroft désigna sa longue et noire limousine qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

_ Peut-être pourrais-je vous y accompagner.

Cylène se dirigea vers le véhicule sans faire de difficultés tout en s'adressant à John.

_ Tu vois j'ai bien fait de lui demander d'être le parrain, il se rend déjà utile.

_ Greg Lestrade ferait un bon parrain. C'est un homme efficace et un ami.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à lui envoyer un message quand on saura le sexe de l'enfant.

_ Deux parrains, demanda Microsoft en montant à son tour dans la voiture.

_ Vous pouvez vous travestir. Ainsi ça fera un parrain et une marraine.

Mycroft se renfrogna alors que John ricanait. La circulation était fluide et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la salle d'attente. À peine installés, qu'on faisait déjà appel à eux, le gynécologue regarda vertement les deux hommes mais quand John pointa Mycroft en sortant d'un ton blasé « c'est le parrain », il laissa couler. D'après les examens d'usage, le bébé pousse bien vous voyez sa tête ? Ici c'est son cœur que vous entendez. Il a deux bras deux jambes. John hésitait entre la fierté de voir une première fois son futur enfant et dire à l'homme ceci est un être humain à priori formé comme tout le monde venez en au principal.

_ Bien maintenant voyons le sexe de ce petit bout. Vous voulez savoir ?

_ Bien sûr, lança Cylène avec un regard d'avertissement pour ses accompagnateurs qui s'apprêtaient à descendre verbalement le praticien.

_ Alors, alors. Oh c'est un bébé timide que vous avez là Madame, il ne veut pas se dévoiler à nous.

Il appuya la sonde sur le ventre dans l'espoir de faire bouger le fœtus faisant grogner sa patiente. Ce faisant, il parlait au bébé comme si ça allait le convaincre de se tourner. John allait intervenir quand le petit être bougea tirant une exclamation de contentement au gynécologue.

_ Alors Messieurs Dame, roulement de tambour, c'est...

_ Une fille, le coupa John. Merci je sais lire une échographie, je suis moi même médecin vous voyez. Si vous nous imprimiez cette image en trois exemplaires qu'on puisse y aller. Certains d'entre nous ont d'autres rendez-vous de prévus.

_ Et ben, c'est fou ce que ça le met en joie le futur papa, marmonna l'homme en s'exécutant.

Cylène pouffa en se nettoyant et se rhabillant puis elle attrapa les images et partit en remerciant le médecin. À peine sortis du bâtiment, John déclara que pour la suite, il serait bon de prendre quelqu'un de plus compétent plutôt que ce clown. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et tendit une des images à Mycroft qui haussa un sourcil mais finit par la prendre pour la ranger précautionneusement dans son porte-feuille.

_ Vous aurez bien des gens à narguer avec cette photo, Monsieur le Gouvernement, le taquina Cylène.

Il l'ignora et proposa de les déposer quelque part mais les deux refusèrent préférant marcher pour répondre à la suite du programme.

À six mois tout juste, Cylène ne pouvait plus se déplacer. Faire trois mètres la vidait de toute son énergie, par conséquent, elle passait la plus part de ses journées allongées sur le canapé où dans le fauteuil roulant que Mycroft lui avait fait parvenir. Heureusement c'était un fauteuil tous-terrains et ça permettait à John de l'emmener quand il sortait courir le long de la tamise ou dans les parcs. John travaillant à mi-temps, ils passaient la moitié de la journée dehors et souvent le soir les futurs parrains se joignaient à eux. Mrs Hudson ne se privait jamais pour passer, dispensant ses conseils et chouchoutant la jeune femme qui parfois étouffait sous l'attention. Et, plus rarement, Anthea mettait les pieds à l'appartement et passait du temps avec la brune. Cette dernière en avait d'ailleurs profité pour lui demander d'être la marraine de sa petite Hécate, il faudrait une présence féminine auprès de l'enfant. Après un long silence, l'assistante avait accepté d'un hochement de tête.

Les parrains avaient pris leur rôle à cœur. L'enfant n'était pas encore née que sa chambre débordait déjà de jouets. John avait dû se battre contre les deux hommes qui voulaient mettre des meubles roses un peu partout. Le berceau fini noir, les meubles acajous et les murs après avoir été refaits trois fois, avaient fini avec un papier peint représentant le cœur d'une jungle. Les choix de la maman était indiscutables. Tout avait été monté par les trois hommes, John souhaitant monter lui même la chambre de sa fille avait renvoyé sans discutions les hommes de main que Mycroft avait mandatés. Le politicien avait donc fait comme l'inspecteur et le docteur, il avait relevé ses manches et s'était mis au travail. Le tout sous les yeux hilares de Cylène et d'Anthea. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs son assistante d'avoir prit des vidéos et des photos de cette épreuve. À priori, pour monter des meubles, il fallait au moins un diplôme d'ingénieur.

La femme enceinte passait également beaucoup de temps à écrire dans un journal et y ajouter des photos. Elle y avait mis toute sa vie ainsi que des renseignements sur sa famille pour le jour où sa fille aurait besoin de connaître son passé. Elle avait tout préparé pour que personne ne soit inquiété de la paperasserie administrative qui découlerait de sa mort. Tout était légué à sa fille où à John et son corps incinéré serait dispersé en mer. Cylène tentait de profiter au mieux de ce qu'elle savait être ses derniers mois sur terre. Après elle irait nourrir les poissons, son grand rêve d'enfant.

John et elle parlaient beaucoup aussi, il avait monté un album avec bon nombres de photos d'elle ou d'eux deux, ou même de tous ceux qui composeraient la famille de l'enfant. John notait ce qu'elle souhaitait pour l'avenir de sa fille, les écoles, les voyages, les cadeaux. Tout ce qu'il devrait faire en son nom pour cette petite vie à venir.

Le temps passait vite quand on était occupé et c'est au cours du huitième mois de grossesse, alors qu'une tempête se déclarait sur Londres un dimanche que Cylène perdit les eaux. Des messages furent envoyés en express à Greg et Mycroft qui les retrouvèrent à l'hôpital. John ne lâchait pas sa compagne d'une semelle, accompagné des parrains et de la marraine. Mrs Hudson avait quand à elle décidait de prendre possession de la salle d'attente réservée à la famille. Elle avait apporté avec elle une réserve de thé et de scones qu'elle partageait avec des futurs parents angoissés.

Le médecin accoucheur voyant l'état de la future maman décida de chasser les trois hommes et d'anesthésier la mère pour l'accouchement. Elle l'attrapa par la blouse et le tira violemment à deux centimètres de son visage.

_ Alors écoute-moi bien mon grand, cette gamine je vais la mettre au monde maintenant et je serais consciente. Essaye quoique ce soit pour m'en empêcher et je m'assurerai qu'une des quatre personnes que tu vois là s'arrange pour que tu finisses ta vie au fin fond du lieu le plus pourri de l'univers et castré de préférence.

_ Si je fais ça, vous allez mourir ce n'est pas déontologique.

_ J'ai un pour cent de chance de vivre et à moins d'un miracle, rien ne m'empêchera de mettre ma fille au monde comme je le souhaite et de la serrer dans mes bras avant d'y rester. Compris soldat?

_ B..bien madame.

_ Je comprends ce que vous lui avez trouvé John, fit remarquer négligemment Mycroft s'attirant un ricanement de la future maman.

A peine l'enfant sortie, Cyène la réclama dans ses bras. John prit la petite, la nettoya sommairement et la posa délicatement dans les bras maternels. Cylène eu un tendre sourire en regardant ces petits yeux ouverts qui avaient déjà presque la même teinte que les siens.

_Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle au bébé. Ma petite Hécate, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Vis sans jamais te retourner et sans jamais oublier combien je t'aime.

Elle embrassa sa fille plusieurs fois avant d'appeler faiblement John. Le moniteur relié à son cœur s'emballa et se mit à crier. Une horde de médecins et d'infirmières prirent possession de la salle alors que la sage-femme les guidait dans une autre pour s'occuper du bébé. La petite fille propre la sage-femme proposa à John de la prendre contre sa peau. Il était installé dans un fauteuil avec Hécate quand un des médecins arriva et se présenta au groupe que Mrs Hudson avait rejoint.

_ Mr Watson. Je...

_ Ils sont au courant, coupa John enlevant ainsi le malaise qui menaçait la pièce.

_ Votre compagne Miss Blackwood est décédée monsieur. Nous avons tout tenté. Toutes nos condoléances.

John hocha la tête et se tourna vers Mycroft qui tendit un papier à l'homme.

_ Miss Blackwood avait déjà tout prévu vous n'avez qu'à contacter cette personne qui prendra le reste en charge.

_ Je veux ramener ma fille à la maison maintenant, informa John qui avait déjà vu ce point avec le pédiatre de l'hôpital.

La sage-femme s'approcha et l'aida à habiller l'enfant en lui expliquant ce qu'il faudrait faire pour la petite et que si il y avait quoique ce soit il devait la ramener immédiatement à l'hôpital. Dans la voiture de retour il ne quitta pas le bébé d'une semelle et quand il mit un pied dans l'appartement, il sembla se réveiller. Il se tourna vers Mycroft et lui tendit Hécate.

_ Je vais avoir besoin.. enfin je dois... quelques heures.

_ Je suis le parrain John, je saurais pertinemment m'occuper de ma filleule, répondit Mycroft en prenant contre lui le petit bout.

Greg pressa l'épaule de John en guise de soutiens, dans cinq heures ils seraient tous sur un bateau pour disperser les cendres de Cylène. John pleurerait sans bruit en serrant son bébé aux yeux grands ouverts contre lui. Mrs Hudson pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps contre l'épaule de Greg qui se tiendrais droit serrant les dents alors qu'il perdait une amie. Quand à Mycroft et Anthéa, forts de leurs positions, laisseraient pour quelques minutes tomber leurs masques à la faveur de la tristesse qui leur broyait le cœur.

FIN

* * *

J'avais prévenu lol^^


End file.
